


BeLoving

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor relationship drama, Multi, Nines is a bit of a sarcastic bitch, Pajamas, Polyamory, Throuple, Trans Gavin Reed, polyamory troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: “Tina woke up cold. Even with Nines’ arms wrapped tight around her, something was still missing. Or someone. ”Gavin is beginning to have doubts about his position in Tina and Nines’ lives.
Relationships: Tina Chen/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed/Tina Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Tina Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	BeLoving

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some sadder, softer thing. Please leave a comment!

Tina woke up cold. Even with Nines’ arms wrapped tight around her, something was still missing. Or someone. 

“Gavin?”

Gavin didn’t answer, but he didn’t have to. The brush of night air from the balcony, let in by the door that now hung ajar, told her all she needed to know. 

She found him leaning against the railing. His hair was still messy from sleep, haphazard and half up, nothing like how he presented himself during the day. He didn’t acknowledge her presence. 

She came to a rest besides him, laying her hand on his back. He was warm to the touch, and he leaned back into her. “Hey.” He said. His voice felt as scratchy as the stubble dotting his cheeks. 

“You should come back to bed.” 

“It’s nice out. I can look at the stars.” His hand curled into a claw against the railing. 

“It’s cold. You’ll get cold.” His pajamas were flimsy at best. An old t-shirt and sweatpants, sweats worn paper-thin at the knees and the shirt made up of more holes than fabric. Two weeks ago, Tina had gotten him a new set of pajamas, as an anniversary gift. Pretty blue silk ones, with silver moons, that Nines had a small hand in helping pick out. Gavin had grumbled about it being too feminine. Tina rubbed his back in slow circles, digging into where Gavin’s tension usually lurked. Gavin stiffened underneath her. 

“It’s too stuffy in there. There’s not enough room.” He jerked out from her hand, looking both like a pissed off cat and like he had been burned. 

“It’s king-sized.” She said. That wasn’t the problem. “How long have you been coming out here? Just tonight?” 

“Three weeks.” 

They had first hooked up with Nines three weeks ago. 

“Baby…”

“Don’t say that. I’ve got it all figured out, see? There’s not enough room in there. You both sleep way better when I’m gone.” Gavin drummed his fingers against the railing. “You can’t act like you don’t, Teeny.” He said. “You didn’t notice until tonight.” 

Tina wanted to reach out. But the thought of Gavin pushing her away again hurt too much to risk. She could have stayed there for an eternity in her indecision. 

“What the fuck are you doing out here, Gavin?”

Gavin snapped up, staring slack-jawed at Nines. The android had raised his eyebrow to mirror his crossed arms of indignation. 

“I’m just-“ 

“Are you _sulking_?”

“I’m NOT-“

“Tina? Help me grab his left arm.” 

Tina blinked, then shook the sleep from her eyes as she latched onto an indignant Gavin. He only struggled a little, mostly in a tantrum, as they brought him inside. Gavin glared up at both of them from the bed. 

“What the fuck do you care, anyways? You didn’t care that I wasn’t here for three weeks straight!”

“Because we were asleep, dumbass.” Nines said. He turned his back to Gavin, ruffling through their dresser. 

“I noticed, Gavin. It’s cold without you.”

Gavin stared at the sheets. “Bet it was just the draft.”

“That you created.” Nines cut in. He thrust a heap of material at Gavin. “Now, put these on. You’ll sleep much better in this than those rags.” He tossed him the pajamas that Tina had bought for Gavin. 

Gavin grumbled, but to Tina’s surprise, he complied. A rosy blush painted his face as he slipped out of the shirt and pants, but he didn’t try to shield his tits or the flash of his cunt from Tina’s view. With the pajamas on, he looked soft. Vulnerable. All of the toughness had seeped out of him. 

“I care about you, idiot. And you need to tell me if you’re upset. I’m not a mind reader.” She patted his hand, and when she got no reaction, she pinched at his stomach. 

That made Gavin smile, just a little. 

“Lie down. Now.” Nines sidled onto the bed behind Gavin. His arms snapped closed around him. 

“Hey!” Gavin yelped. Tina giggled. He wriggled like a kitten being handled for the first time. 

She laid down besides him, bumping her nose against his. The blush from before reignited, stoked further by Nines pressing kisses from Gavin’s neck to along his jawline. 

“We’re not letting you go anywhere, Darling.” Tina purred, stroking the unkissed side of his face. Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, but leaned into her touch. 

“This is nice. We should do this more often.” Gavin murmured. 

“What? Be nice to you?” Tina teased, flicking his nose. Gavin stick out his tongue, and Tina surprised the urge to grab it. Behind them, Nines pressed another kiss into Gavin, this time right behind his ear, and honked one of his tits for good measure. 

“I like being the center. Of the cuddling.” Gavin mumbled. 

“You’re the center of my world, honey.” 

“I set my calendar to your orbit.” 

“I love you guys.” Gavin beamed, radiant as any star. 

“I love you, too.” Tina and Nines chorused back. With all three of them there together, the bed had never been more warm.


End file.
